


Contagiante

by Hoshin1



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars! Anzu x Akehoshi, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshin1/pseuds/Hoshin1
Summary: Para Anzu, Akehoshi é a personificação da alegria . Parecia que nada era capaz de abalar o humor do garoto, ela acha isso deveras.. atraente.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Anzu, anzu - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Contagiante

**Author's Note:**

> Akehoshi Subaru x Anzu

No fim da tarde de mais um dia exaustivo da semana, Anzu está no caminho para casa. Depois de olhar algumas notícias, aquelas bem desagradáveis pela tela do celular, o sinal que estava vermelho agora verde para que finalmente pudesse atravessar.

Com passos rápidos em uma distância curta até chegar a calçada para prosseguir com mais calma, no entanto, sua atenção foi fisgada por uma cabeleira ruiva, enquanto passa perto por uma loja de conveniências.

Akehoshi Subaru, com as mãos abertas encara uma moeda brilhante que havia encontrado na porta de uma das lojas, nem passou pela cabeça do garoto se poderia comprar algum doce após acha-la. Queria saber apenas de apreciar o brilho prateado da moeda (que custava 10 centavos), nem mesmo o barulho de passos ao seu redor o fazia desviar a atenção. 

Um murmúrio da garota foi alto o suficiente para chamar atenção, quando chegou perto de Akehoshi, com os olhos brilhantes que a poucos segundos estava hipnotizados na prata.

\- Ah é você a nova estudante! - Ele cumprimentou sorrindo. - Olha isso, é muito brilhante não?! 

\- Tem razão. - Anzu seguiu a mesma empolgação. - pena que não dá pra comprar muita coisa, você iria precisar de umas 20 dessas para ter um doce. 

\- Mas ela brilha muito, mesmo que não dê para comprar algo, acho que ainda vale a pena guardar essa belezura. - Isso foi inesperado pela garota, que só conseguiu soltar uma leve gargalhada com as mãos cobrindo a boca.

\- Qual é graça? 

\- Nada, é incrível como consegue ficar tão animado com um brilho que não vale muita coisa. 

\- Desculpe se sou estranho. - brincou fingindo estar machucado com as palavras de Anzu. - mas espero ter mais sorte na próxima e encontrar duas moedas! 

O pôr do sol no caminho para casa e ao lado do ruivo fez o final da tarde ficar mais agradável, para quem tinha lido terríveis notícias no celular, cobranças de professores que só lhe fazia desgastar as energias mental e física. Era incrível como estar ao lado de Akehoshi fazia todas essas preocupações se transformar em fumaça, fazia com o que peso em suas costas não fosse tão sufocante. 

Antes de seguir a esquina e pegar a rua de casa, Anzu se encoraja a chamar atenção do ruivo antes que ele também prosseguisse. 

\- Obrigada por hoje.

\- Hã? 

\- Você me animou , Akehoshi-kun. - Anzu tinha suas bochechas levemente coradas, porém a luz não pousava em seu rosto fazendo ficar apenas seu olhar de gratidão visível. - Seu sorriso brilha muito!

\- Que isso.. Espero que você possa sorrir tanto quanto eu. 

Uma semana de inteiras dificuldades havia terminado, ter pessoas que te fazem bem é uma das melhores sensações, Akehoshi era um exemplo do um elo com a felicidade, a ponto de fazer o coração de qualquer garota palpitar alegre. 

\- Eu também espero. - Ela sorri para si mesma, provavelmente pegaria a mania do ruivo daqui pra frente.


End file.
